


Day 14: Chocolate

by MiniNoire, SparklyMiracularF



Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bakery Goods, Blushing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Patrol, Tickling, adrien's brain sure is confused, lonely chat for a while, marinette is too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyMiracularF/pseuds/SparklyMiracularF
Summary: Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady..Nope. The kitty wasn't alone. He had his Princess. A Princess who was very generous with chocolates.But why was his Lady blushing on patrol today?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Day 14: Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, I know, this was supposed to come out two days ago. Really sowwy! Everything is just cluttered up and ugh, leave it.
> 
> Kudos to Sparkly who helped me overwrite my block. She wrote the entire piece, the idea is totally hers (and Lyra's from our discord server). I kind of just beta-read it and added the titbits.  
> Hoping ya'all enjoy, Stay Miraculous!!

Adrien Agreste had nothing to do. 

It was a Sunday, and for once, his schedule was clear. Don’t ask how. It just was.

He sure had been shocked at first, but it was also a relief. He could make it to patrol today without any lingering tiredness from photoshoots and extracurricular activities. 

The down side was that he couldn’t go out.

...

Welp, he couldn’t. _Chat Noir could_.

_Early pawtrol to the rescue!!_

* * *

As the city of Love glimmered to life in early night, a black silhouette slinked over the rooftops, stopping near a bakery.

Tom and Sabine Boulangerie.

Hoping it was still open, Paris’ resident cat-themed superhero hurried towards it. The urge to eat something delicious was pretty strong within the boy.

_Maybe I can get some delicacies for Milady too._

But landing in front of the bakery with a thud, his thoughts came to a halting stop as his tail and cat ears drooped and a sad frown appeared over his face.

The CLOSED sign didn’t change to OPEN, no matter how much he wished it to. 

_Well, dang._

He leaped up back onto the roofs, stretching himself out lazily, gazing at the stars. Checking his baton, Chat Noir realised that Ladybug wasn’t going to arrive to patrol for at least more than an hour and a half.

_He was alone like a cat in the night, just like last Christmas._

A sudden feeling of loneliness and despair washed over him. Somehow, the stars had reminded him of his mom and…

_**NO!** No negative emotions this evening._

Shaking his head hard, Chat glanced back at the bakery, only to catch a glimpse of a light shining out of Marinette’s bedroom window.

_Oh, seems like there is still hope._

Getting to his feet quickly, the boy vaulted to the window and made himself level with it, his balance maintained perfectly on his baton. Peeking inside, he saw Marinette tidying up her sewing supplies. He watched her fascinatedly as she put back all of the fabrics, threads, pins, needles and her sewing machine in the right places, his cat ears catching her humming a sweet melody.

_So sweet, so calm, so peaceful._

  
The ravenette then stood in the middle of the room, seeming to look for anything else that needed to be put away.

And that’s when bluebells met emerald green.

_…_

_Oops. The cat’s out of the bag._

His first instinct was to immediately scat from the scene, but a thought caused him to hesitate. 

_Ladybug still wasn’t going to arrive for another hour, and Marinette has already seen me, so it won’t do any harm to stay for a bit, right?_

The ravenette rushed up to the window, opening it for him to enter.

“Chat Noir? Is something wrong? Is there an Akuma?” The worried pout on her face was kind of cute.

_What!? Cute? Marinette isn’t cute! She’s just a friend! Keep it together Adrien, you’re in love with Ladybug! Not cute, not cute, AS IN, it is kind of cute but nope, nope, nope, you idiot, it-it is-_

“ **_NOT CUTE!_ **” he screamed out loud, causing the girl to flinch.

“Wha-?”

“Uh nothing.” He said, rubbing his neck in nervousness. “And no, don’t worry princess. There isn’t an Akuma. I was just out for some fresh air before m’lady and I went out for patrol tonight, and I happened to come across the best bakery in Paris!” 

Inserting a sigh and a melodramatic expression as he kept his hand on his chest where his heart would be, Chat continued, “Too bad it’s closed now though. But I have the bakery purr-incess at least.” 

Marinette just rolled her eyes as he winked at her.

“Well do you want to come in? It’s pretty chilly outside.” The girl asked, slightly beginning to shiver as she pointed out the cold. “I could get you something too, since you were-”

Chat grinned a huge cheshire grin that went from ear to ear.

“That would be paw-some purr-incess!!” Remembering his manners, he quickly added, “If you wouldn’t mind?”

“Why would I mind if I’m the one who asked?” The ravenette pointed out, raising an eyebrow as she moved aside to let him in.

“Just making sure.” Chat purred, carefully stepping inside and attaching his baton back to its place.

As soon as he was completely inside, Marinette quickly shut the window.

“So, uhm, what would you like? To eat, of course!” The girl asked nervously.

“Anything from your parent’s bakery is delicious purr-incess.” Chat smirked.

“Oh, well, we have this new recipe for a passion fruit flavoured chocolate brownie, and I’m sure that my parents wouldn’t mind if you tried it. Is that ok?” She fiddled with her fingers. And no, Marinette WASN’T blushing. It was just the cold from earlier biting her cheeks.

“Oh yes! Of course!” Chat replied excitedly, passion fruit _was_ his favourite flavour (along with almonds) after all!

“Ok!” the girl giggled, rushing out of her room towards their kitchen.

As Chat waited patiently, he thought about how kind Marinette was, letting him in without any problem and even offering chocolate! 

He looked around, taking in every little detail of the designer’s bedroom.

….

Only for his gaze to be caught by the multiple photos of his civilian self on the wall.

He smiled as he went over to take a closer look, the conversation from earlier running in his mind.

_The grotographs, exactly! It-it's not what you think. See...I'm really into fashion, and, umm..._

_…_

_I'm so not into you—I mean, sure, I'm interested in you, but, um, not in that way; well, you know, ha-ha-ha-ha...ha ha!_

Curious, he reached out, but detected someone coming up the stairs. He hurriedly took a few steps back and locked his hands together behind him to look like he had just been standing there.

As soon as the ravenette’s head came above the trapdoor, he sighed in relief at the tray she had in her hands. 

_No time to think about her cuteness now._

_…._

_Ugh_ **_STOP IT_ ** _brain! Now is NOT the time to be thinking about this! I should just be-_

“Um, Chat Noir? Are you ok?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m paw-some princess. No worries. Why would there be something wrong if I have a beautiful princess right in front of me?” Chat blurted out quickly, masking his nervousness by winking.

Marinette blushed slightly as she came closer, offering the tray which had the much-awaited delicacies in them: the brownies and the chocolate pastries.

_Oh, no. why, just WHY did i say that? Ugh she probably thinks I’m weird. Nice going Chat._

“Um, what i mean is, thank you for offering me chocolates.” 

_Yeah, that’s better. At least you have some brain, moron._

“Oh it’s no biggie! After all, why wouldn’t I offer something to one of the saviours of Paris?” Marinette asked, as she moved to sit on the chaise.

Chat blushed and nodded, following her and not trusting himself to speak properly.

 _You might even go as far as to blurt_ **_I love you_ ** _to her._

_…_

**_OKAY WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM??!!_ **

Ignoring his thoughts, both of them stuck to sharing the chocolate brownies on the tray.

As Chat took his first bite, he couldn’t help but moan at the deliciousness of the taste.

“Oh my god, This is sooo good Marinette! How does this even exist? Your parents just became ten times greater as bakers on my list, and they were already on top!”

Marinette giggled. “Thank you. Glad you like my parents' new recipe.”

“Like it? _**I love it!**_ Thank you so much for letting me try this!”

“It’s no problem!”

They ate the rest in silence, the chocolaty taste bringing a smile to their lips..

A few moments later, Chat glanced at the tray, eyes widening when he saw that there was only one brownie left.

_O-oh. He wasn’t going to lose this._

His eyes narrowed as he glared at the blue eyed girl sitting beside him. She looked back confused, then glanced at the tray.

Realization showing on her face, she smirked. 

_Why is she smirking? What is… oh. OH no._

He needed to wipe that cute smirk off her face. 

_Cute? Again? You know what, brain? Just shaddup for I must get that last brownie before she does!_

Chat braced himself as he got ready to pounce, a glance at Marinette telling him that she was also ready.

Alright, on count of three.

One…. ( _her eyes narrowing isn’t cute!)_

Two… ( _I need a brain transplant, but changing my mind for now, brownie!!_ )

Marinette quickly reached out to grab the brownie, but before she could go near it, Chat grabbed her by the waist and sent them tumbling backwards onto the ground as they fell off the chaise.

“ ** _T_** ** _ **I** CKLE ATTACK!_ **” 

“LET GO OF ME CHAT!” Marinette giggled as she tried to break free. Chat laughed.

 _Did she really think that he was going to let her go? Not a chance, that last brownie was_ **_HIS_ ** _!_

They kept rolling over, laughing and giggling as they tried to break free of each other, tumbling until they ended up with Marinette on the floor, Chat over her, his lips twisted in a victorious smirk.

Bluebells met emerald green for the second time that night.

_Had her eyes always been that blue, that deep, that pu-_

**_BEEP, BEEP!_ **

Chat yelped as he jumped off Mari to find the source of the sound. He saw Marinette glance at her phone, which was showing the time.

Realization hit the masked hero in a huge wave of panic.

**_“OH NO I’M SO LATE! LADYBUG IS SURELY GONNA SKIN ME!”_ **

He quickly got up, “Sorry but I got to go, pawtrol.”

Marinette just nodded. She quickly grabbed the brownie and handed it to him. “Take it, I can always take more from downstairs anyways.”

Chat smiled. “Thank you princess.” He whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

“Anytime Chat.”

Her words warmed his heart as he stepped back from her and took the chocolate brownie.

Carefully, he broke it in half, giving one half to Marinette. Slightly blushing, she smiled as she took it and popped it into her mouth at the same time as Chat.  
  


With a two-fingered salute, Chat leaped out as she opened the window, using his baton to push him onto the roofs and towards the usual meeting place before the patrol.

 _“Silly kitty._ **_Tikki, spots on!_ ** _”_

* * *

“Well hello there, Milady, what a mewtiful evening today. It has only been made even more enchanting by your charm,” Chat bowed as Ladybug landed on the Eiffel Tower.

“Evening to you too, kitty cat. I lead, you follow?”

“You know I will always follow you to the end of the world, Milady.”

With a fond eye roll from Bug, the Lucky Duo began their patrol, neither aware that they were the cause of the blush the other had on their face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
